Una Aventura Inesperada
by Swan3ills
Summary: En la que Rumplestiltskin hace más que darle un cambio de ropa a Emma en el Bosque Encantado. La historia toma sitio durante el viaje que emprenden Emma y Hook al pasado (S03E21). Un poco de ternura, sensualidad y algo de humor a la *Swan Queen* Cambio temporal de género.
1. El Encanto del Bosque

Decidí traducir mi historia de "An Unexpected Quest" al español (mexicano) pues es de las más cortas y divertidas que tengo. Cambié algunas cosillas pero nada significativo, y lo he extendido un poco.

* * *

**"UNA AVENTURA INESPERADA"**

* * *

**"El Encanto del Bosque"**

El par de viajeros se encontraba caminando a través del frondoso bosque en búsqueda de Rumplestiltskin después de haber arruinado el primer acercamiento de Blanca Nieves y su Príncipe Encantador, mas no fueron ellos quienes encontraron al Gran Oscuro, sino él quien los encontró a ellos y confrontó a la rubia que afirmaba venir desde el futuro.

\- "Cómo que cambiaste las cosas? Pero qué es lo que has hecho!" El hechicero oscuro cuestionó.  
\- "Es que… al parecer evité que mis padres se conocieran." Emma bajó su mirada al suelo y frunció el entrecejo.  
\- "Tu hiciste este desastre y lo arreglarás por cuenta propia!" El mago exclamó molesto.

Emma se vio forzada a explicarle la importancia de recibir su ayuda pues sin ella su plan para reunirse con su hijo Baelfire fallaría. Ella era la pieza clave en su rompecabezas y Rumplestiltskin no tuvo más remedio que ayudarla.

Él le contó sobre un baile en honor al compromiso del Príncipe James con la Princesa Abigail esa noche y Emma de inmediato ideó un plan de ataque para arreglárselas con Hook y conseguir que sus padres accidentalmente se encontraran y pudieran comenzar su historia, pero el hechicero agitó su cabeza en desacuerdo y en sus manos hizo aparecer una invitación para el célebre evento en el Palacio de Midas.

\- "Has hecho un largo viaje desde casa, Princesa. Lo justo es que por lo menos disfrutes esta noche." El mago hizo un gesto al ver los harapos robados que vestía la mujer. "Pero no con esas garras."

Rumplestiltskin asintió y con el movimiento de sus verdes y escamadas manos hizo que un humo color rojo le envolviera a ella y a Hook; cambiando las vestimentas de ambos,_ y algo más en el caso de Emma Swan,_ pero el hecho de que su otro "Yo" del futuro se encontrará en términos _pacíficos_ con el Pirata que le robó a la esposa, no significaba que su presente—_o más bien pasado ser_—le permitiría a Hook disfrutar de la velada con esta bella princesa.

\- "Guau! Esto SI que es un verdadero cambio." Emma exclamó al tiempo que un cosquilleo le hizo rascar su entrepierna. La sensación era completamente diferente "ahí abajo" y Hook hizo una mueca de disgusto al verle.  
\- "¿Por qué la convertiste en hombre?" El pirata reclamó molesto pero Emma comentó enseguida.  
\- "Esto es perfecto!" Ella exhaló con alivio. "Al fin puedo respirar sin ese estúpido corsé." La mujer comentó y Rumplestiltskin hizo aparecer un espejo para que se diera un vistazo.

Emma tomó el espejo y observó su nueva vestimenta y apariencia masculina. _Acaso no eres un príncipe encantador? _Pensó en su interior y sonrió ante la imagen tan parecida a su padre que veía reflejada, con la diferencia de que su cabello ahora tenía el color del de su madre, mas conservaba sus bellos ojos color de jade y rostro angular.

Cuando al fin hicieron presencia en la celebración de Midas, el par de galantes varones se presentó como los hermanos: "Carlos y Leonel, Príncipes de Rivendell," y Emma tuvo que parar un momento para pensar si acaso "El Señor de los Anillos" era también parte de este mundo, pues Disney continuaba manifestándose. Leonel (Emma) frunció el entrecejo nervioso, pero se relajó al ver que el Rey Midas no reaccionó ante el clamo. _Al parecer no saben de esa historia épica por aquí._ Ella pensó y prosiguió con su compañero de viaje a formar parte del evento histórico en el mundo de hadas.

Carlos y Leonel intercambiaron algunas palabras y Emma decidió que lo mejor sería jugar de acuerdo con sus roles temporales, y ambos príncipes dieron un vistazo a su rededor buscando una posible compañera de baile para mezclarse con la multitud y no llamar mucho la atención.

Hook, siendo el Don Juan que era, procedió a pedirle a una bella pelirroja que le concediera ese vals, pero ella le negó su compañía al percibir sus lujuriosas intenciones y en cambio extendió su mano hacia su "hermano," haciendo que el príncipe_ pirata_ sonriera por la elección de pareja que estaba haciendo la joven damisela.

\- "Mi nombre es Mérida." La señorita le dijo a Emma mientras ambas intentaban bailar miserablemente.

\- "Yo soy Leonel y, lo siento, en verdad no tengo experiencia en estas cosas." El príncipe se disculpó con un poco de vergüenza y Mérida le sonrió.

\- "Se nota, por eso te elegí a ti." La princesa se rió y Leonel se exaltó un poco.

\- "¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?" Emma preguntó con desconcierto.

\- "Ahhh… Sólo para complacer a mi madre y a mi padre." Mérida torció sus ojos. "Me dijeron que si—_por lo menos—_me daba la oportunidad de bailar con un varón esta noche, ellos me permitirán continuar sin comprometerme hasta el siguiente evento si este _prospecto_ no resultaba ser el indicado. Madre piensa que no hay mejor lugar para conocer el amor que en un baile." La pelirroja alzó la ceja en sarcasmo.

\- "Bueno, al menos estoy complacido de haberte sido útil, aunque haya sido sólo como excusa." El príncipe de cabello negro fingió estar ofendido.

\- "Oh! No pretendí ser grosera." La pelirroja se disculpó. "Es nada más que… no voy bien con las tradiciones." Ella viró su mirada al suelo y Emma le sonrió amablemente.

\- "Tampoco yo." Leonel respondió y atrajo nuevamente la atención de la princesa valiente. _Acaso este príncipe no se interesaba en el género opuesto como ella?_ Mérida sintió curiosidad por saber si él padecía del mismo_ problema._

De pronto, toda la celebración se tornó silencia y cuando Emma se volteó para ver qué sucedía, sus ojos se clavaron en la imagen majestuosa de Regina intercambiando palabras con Midas. La invitada de honor acababa de arribar y el Rey le daba una cálida bienvenida a pesar de que la Malvada Reina había traído consigo a sus caballeros sombríos.

Emma sintió su corazón parar de latir con la imponente imagen de "la Reina" desconocida para ella, pero "Alcaldesa" que en su lugar conocía como la palma de su mano. Pero jamás había visto a Regina como ahora; en un entallado vestido negro que acentuaba sus magníficas curvas y más escote del que jamás hubiera imaginado verle portar en Storybrooke. Su largo y ondulado cabello caía como una cascada de ónix por el costado, y esos ojos eran tan oscuros como sus más profundos y negados deseos.

\- "Demonios…" El príncipe Leonel murmuró y Mérida notó la forma peculiar en qué él observaba a la Reina y cómo sus manos comenzaron a sudar entre las suyas mientras seguían en posición de baile.

\- "¿Acaso la conoces?" Mérida pregunto con curiosidad.

\- "¿A Regina? Claro." Contestó con demasiada naturalidad pero luego trató de arreglar. "Quiero decir; ¿quién no? Es una Reina y bastante famosa, se podría decir." Roló los ojos con falso sarcasmo y Mérida enfocó su mirada en esos ojos mentirosos.

\- "Quién lo diría! Enamorado de la Reina Malvada." La pelirroja liberó una leve carcajada. "No lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo." La joven siguió haciendo mofa del predicamento en que se encontraba ese pobre hombre sin esperanza.

\- "Estás tocada del cerebro, cabeza de zanahoria." Emma respondió burdamente, pero luego recordó que no se encontraba en su propio mundo y esa no era forma de referirse a una princesa. "Ay, perdón! No era mi intensión insultarte." Trató de disculparse.

\- "Jajaja! No hay problema. Jamás pensé que conocería a alguien tan _"noblemente"_ falto de gracia como yo." Ella le respondió y notó que los músicos iban a comenzar una nueva pieza. "Esta es mi oportunidad de escapar." Se volteó a decirle a Leonel. "He bailado con un hombre—_que no resultó ser el indicado—_y eso deberá bastarle a mi madre por ahora." Le dijo al tiempo en que partía de su lado y agitaba una mano en despedida. "Buena suerte con ya sabes quien!" La traviesa princesa le dijo.

\- "Grrr… Esa chica está loca!" Emma exclamó y de inmediato sintió las miradas de parejas cercanas observarla. "Me gustaba más en la película animada." El príncipe murmuró y decidió ignorar a los demás.

\- "Blanca Nieves!" De pronto escucharon a la Princesa Abigail gritar y ambos príncipes se movieron con rapidez hacia el balcón para echar un vistazo a lo que ocurría.

Los sombríos caballeros aparecieron para cazar a la mujer bandido pero Hook y Emma lograron desmayar a la mayoría de ellos en el balcón, excepto por uno que estaba apenas pasando y alcanzó a ver de re-ojo al príncipe Leonel mientras noqueaba al último soldado con ellos. Hook ya se había metido tras perseguir a un soldado que derribó desde la torre sin que lo vieran y cuando Emma regresó al salón de baile, grande fue su sorpresa.

\- "¿A dónde vas y por qué la prisa?" Regina enfocó su mirada en el galante príncipe mientras sus soldados lo rodeaban.

\- "Regina, puedo explicar-" Emma trató de hablar pero la Reina le interrumpió de inmediato.

\- "Eso es un tanto informal, ¿no lo crees? Muestra un poco de respeto. Es su Majestad." Regina le corrigió y Emma miró a su alrededor con vergüenza y mordió su labio en impotencia.

\- "Me informan que ayudaste a la bandido Nieves a escapar." Le dijo altaneramente mientras se acercaba lentamente y sus caballeros forzaban a Leonel a caer en sus rodillas ante su Majestad. "¿Por qué?"

\- "Es solo que… No iba a permitir que tus viciosos soldados lastimaran a una dama inocente." El príncipe respondió firmemente y fijó su verde mirada en negra con desafío.

\- "Vaya! Pero si que eres un príncipe encantador." Regina se burló de él y encontró su parecido con el príncipe James muy desconcertante. "Ella no es ninguna damisela en peligro." Su voz sonó más grave.

Esa voz tan peligrosa y atractiva produjo escalofríos en la piel de Emma, al mismo tiempo que una nueva curiosidad creció en ella. Quería saber más sobre esta "malvada reina" que aún le parecía difícil de creer. Era como un sueño y pesadilla a la vez del cual no estaba segura querer despertar todavía.

\- "Blanca Nieves tal vez haya abandonado la fiesta temprano, pero, sospecho que tu noche apenas comienza." Regina susurró mientras estudiaba las atractivas facciones del galante Príncipe de Rivendell. "Tu vienes conmigo." La reina señaló a sus guardias y éstos empujaron a Leonel a través del palacio hasta llevarlo al carruaje real de la Reina Malvada.

\- "¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?" El prisionero clavó su mirada en esos penetrantes ojos oscuros que parecían pozos sin fondo.

\- "Lo mismo que le hago a todo aquel que ayuda a esa rata callejera." Regina sonrió con malicia. "Llevarte a la horca."

Sin más palabras, Regina desapareció del carruaje tras una cortina de humo púrpura y Emma sintió por vez primera miedo de la mujer que había aprendido a tolerar y después a proteger por Henry.

El camino al Palacio de Sombras era rocoso y Emma continuaba pensando cómo iba a escapar de ésta. Sus padres habían logrado un primer acercamiento pero su propia existencia estaba_ nuevamente_ en riesgo.

Una vez en el castillo, la Reina le hizo una vista a su más reciente espécimen atrapado en el frío calabozo. Al llegar notó al príncipe intercambiar palabras con otra prisionera que había capturado más temprano y esa visión por algún motivo extraño le hizo sentir la sangre hervir en su interior, por lo que movió su mano e hizo a esa_ traicionera_ perder su voz como alguna vez le hizo a la sirena Ariel.

Emma había reconocido a dicha mujer pues era la misma que vio a Regina atormentar por haber ayudado a su madre Blanca Nieves, y naturalmente trató de conversar con ella para ver si había algo de suavidad en la dura coraza de la Reina.

\- "Eso no era necesario, Regina." Leonel le comentó y Regina le lanzó una mirada matadora. "Quiero decir, mi Reina." El príncipe corrigió y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas cuando las palabras dejaron sus delgados labios.

\- "¿Nos hemos conocido antes?" Regina preguntó mientras se acercaba a la celda en que se encontraba el varón.

\- "Um… No." Emma contestó con nerviosismo, observando con una mezcla de deseo y refreno a la bella y espeluznante dama que se acercaba más y más a ella.

La Reina se sintió perpleja nuevamente ya que el rostro de ese hombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero eso no era lo único que la desconcertaba, ya que este príncipe llamado Leonel no mostraba el mínimo miedo ante su presencia y hasta parecía disfrutar el retarle; algo que a Regina le resultaba cautivante. Ese hombre poseía un espíritu férreo y, curiosamente, no parecía que le disgustara en lo absoluto su presencia; contrario al resto de los "nobles" que apenas _toleraban_ tenerla cerca pues no había otra mejor opción que lidiar con ella.

\- "Mira, no es necesario que aniquiles a todo aquel que ayuda a Blanca Nieves." Emma comenzó a hablar con naturalidad y Regina se sintió ofendida con su falta de distancia y etiqueta correcta, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y fueran íntimos amigos.

\- "Oh! Y acaso el principito tiene una mejor idea? No, déjame pensar… podría ser la tortura?." La Reina lo miró y se divirtió con la expresión que apareció en el_—ya no tan sereno—_semblante de Leonel. "Si! Esa es una mejor idea." Regina empujó su brazo entre las barras, atrapó su rostro con su firme mano y lo jaló hacia ella hasta que sus mejillas presionaron contra el frío hierro. La Reina inclinó su propio rostro para traerlo cerca al de Leonel y comenzó a hablar nuevamente en su peligroso y sensual tono. "Debería empezar contigo… te ves ansioso en deseo de… sufrir." La morena sugirió y sintió un calor invadir su cuerpo con la proximidad de ambos.

Emma sintió el húmedo y cálido aliento de Regina rozar sobre sus labios y sus ojos fueron incapaces de sostener esa mirada penetrante. Inevitablemente volcó su vista hacia abajo y sus verdes ojos fueron capturados por la increíble e hipnótica imagen del escote pronunciado de la inconquistable fiera. Esa fina línea que dibujaban los senos de la Reina en el centro de su pecho, como magia, produjeron en Emma una sed inesperada y su lengua inconscientemente fue a humedecer sus labios secos.

Regina podía claramente observar lo que el príncipe estaba viendo con deseo y decidió tentarle un poco más. "Sediento?" La morena preguntó sensualmente y el hombre respondió sin pensarlo. "Y también hambriento." Ojos de jade se postraron nuevamente en los de oscuro chocolate con una intensidad que no había sentido con tanto fervor antes, al mismo tiempo que un extraño hormigueo en el interior de sus pantalones le llamaba la atención. _Maldito cuerpo de hombre y estas sensaciones._

\- "¿Pero dónde a quedado mi hospitalidad?" Regina se rió y liberó el rostro de Leonel.

Un espeso humo púrpura después los transportó hasta una recámara que no podía ser de nadie más que su majestad y Emma tomó un trago de su propia saliva. Esa no era la primer vez que Regina la transportaba con su magia, pues ya lo había hecho antes cuando practicaban magia, pero este lugar no era abierto como el bosque y se sentía mucho más peligroso que el puente desintegrándose bajo sus temblorosos pies.

_Demonios, en realidad está pasando esto?_ Emma se cuestionaba internamente, pero ver a Regina caminar con paso firme y seductor en su dirección le hizo pensar y sentir otras cosas. _Carajo… si que sabe cómo moverse en ese atuendo._

Regina empujó una mano hacia delante y un fuerte viento lanzó el cuerpo del fornido príncipe hacia atrás, haciéndole aterrizar en el medio de la cama real. _En verdad está pasando!_ Emma se sintió aun más nerviosa y mordió su labio inferior. _Vaya, si que luce bien en esos vestidos._ Ella pensó mientras Regina gateaba lentamente sobre el colchón de la cama y por encima de su cuerpo vulnerable. La princesa/príncipe sintió algo moverse en el interior de sus bragas y se alarmó por un instante.

\- "¿Qué clase de magia estás usando en mi?" Le preguntó abruptamente y Regina esbozó una elegante carcajada.

\- "Cariño, no necesito de ningún truco para incitar a tu cuerpo a mostrarme sus más básicos instintos." La Reina respondió con diversión y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, viendo el montículo de tela crecer en la entrepierna de Leonel.

Emma siguió los ojos de Regina y se dio cuenta entonces del grande bulto que se había formado con vida propia entre sus piernas, debajo de esa tela gruesa de pantalones café victorianos. _Carajo, ESO es mi cosa?_ Su rostro se tornó rojo de pena y evadió nuevamente la mirada de la _Alcaldesa del Infierno_, quien ahora le observaba con entretenimiento pero también un poco de decepción.

\- "No me digas que es tu primera vez." La Reina exhaló profundamente al tiempo que desmontaba al inútil semental que tenía en su cama. Se levantó lentamente y procedió a alejarse pero una mano alcanzó la suya antes de distanciarse y de un fuerte tirón, Leonel la hizo caer nuevamente encima de su cuerpo.

\- "Con una Reina, si." Le dijo con nervios pero también valentía sin antes pensarlo.

_Espera, por qué acabo de hacer esto?_ La princesa y sheriff se quería golpear a sí misma por su extraño comportamiento. Al parecer este cuerpo lleno de testosterona le estaba dando una clase de_ valor_ que no había tenido antes. Era eso y _tal vez_ el hecho de que la preciosa morena no tenía idea de quién era en verdad este singular _príncipe. Si, culpemos a este cuerpo y a Rumplestiltskin que fue quien me lo ha dado. _La princesa se relajó y se dejó llevar por sus más ocultos deseos.

Regina le observó con duda nuevamente. _Valdrá la pena permitirse este pequeño tropiezo?_ La Reina estaba re-considerando la situación cuando unos finos y suaves labios encontraron a los suyos en un apasionado beso que paró de golpe su dialogo interno y le hizo rendirse en esa cálida boca. Este misterioso príncipe de tierra desconocida lograba encontrar los botones adecuados que la llevaban a responder de forma favorable para él._ También puedo presionar mis propios botones._ Ella pensó y una delicada mano de pronto se agarró de ese bulto firme que pulsaba dentro de sus bragas.

Leonel dejó un gemido de dolor y placer escapar desde el fondo de su garganta tras la repentina táctica de Regina; un truco que encendió su fuego interno de forma inexplicable y, por un momento, Emma olvidó su propio nombre. Ella solamente sabía que necesitaba encontrar un alivio pronto para esa _hambre_ y dolorosa necesidad de liberarse dentro de su amante.

_La voy a hacer rogar por piedad, aunque sea una sola vez en su vida._ La de ojos verdes pensó y se volteó violentamente para sujetar a Regina con fuertes manos contra el colchón debajo de su cuerpo masculino. _Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse._ La princesa se repitió así misma mentalmente y tomó las riendas de ese enervante encuentro.

Con un poco de pena pero decidida, Emma liberó a Regina y comenzó a remover su túnica, y apenas iba a remover sus pantalones cuando una brisa púrpura hizo desvanecer todo aquello que llevaba puesto sobre su cuerpo, dejando su atlético físico al descubierto para que la morena juzgara con ojo crítico.

\- "Oye, eso es trampa!" Leonel reclamó y Regina de inmediato se puso en defensiva.

\- "Cómo osas a llamarme una tramposa!" La hechicera ya estaba lista para freír su pequeño y blanco trasero fuera de su cama, cuando el atractivo hombre habló de nuevo pero en un tono más amable.

\- "Me refiero a que no es justo que yo sea el único completamente expuesto aquí." El caballero notó y señaló hacia el largo vestido que la Reina aún vestía. "Además, yo ya me encuentro bajo tu encanto sin necesidad de magia… ¿Por qué no entregarse libremente, Regina?" Le preguntó con un tono más dulce y ojos de jade lograron derribar la coraza en ojos café oscuro con una mirada que le llegó al alma, haciendo sentir a Regina más desnuda de lo jamás se había encontrado en su vida—a pesar de seguir vestida.

Por un momento, la Reina se sintió contrariada. ¿_Cómo era posible que este extraño hiciera vibrar cada fibra de su ser con tan solo sus palabras? _Era algo superior a ella que no comprendía, pero no era alguien que mostrará debilidad y de inmediato formuló una respuesta.

\- "Tienes que ganártelo." Respondió altaneramente pero Emma podía ver más allá de esa frívola fachada.

Leonel se reclinó lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Regina con cautela, dándole la oportunidad todavía de lanzarlo fuera de su cama, o tal vez acceder a su más gentil método de persuasión. Regina se le quedó viendo con curiosidad y esperó a ver qué tenía en mente y cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, y un suave y dulce gemido partió de sus propios labios cuando los de su amante acariciaron su delicado cuello.

Emma lentamente colocó suaves besos a lo largo del cuello de _su Reina_ y su lengua en ocasiones se asomaba a probar y humedecer puntos sensibles sobre piel morena clara. _¿Por qué se siente tan bien el hacer esto contigo?_ Emma se preguntaba mientras continuaba disfrutando de ese cuerpo por vez primera, aunque al mismo tiempo una extraña melancolía le invadía pues sabía que sería también la última.

* * *

_El encuentro apasionado continuará en el siguiente capítulo._


	2. Un Príncipe no tan Encantador

**"Un Príncipe _no_ tan Encantador"**

* * *

\- "Mmm…" Emma saboreo piel expuesta en el escote de Regina, volteó su mirada para verle a la cara nuevamente y con esos ojos de verde jade imploró. "Regina… puedo?" Su dedo recorrió la orilla del escote del vestido y la morena asintió, sintiendo un tanto extraño este desconocido la continuara llamando por su nombre como si la conociera de siempre.

Un humo púrpura lentamente envolvió su cuerpo y cuando se disipó, el bello escenario de la desnudez de Regina dejó a Emma boqui-abierta.

\- "Guau…" El príncipe suspiró y Regina apenas pudo contener una risa, enternecida con la respuesta tan honesta y un tanto inocente del hombre que minutos antes había parecido completamente dominante y rudo. Leonel disfrutó de la imagen por un momento y luego retomó el camino que sus labios se habían visto forzados a abandonar momentos antes.

\- "Ahhh…" La Reina no pudo evitar dejar escapar cuándo la húmeda y tibia boca abierta de Leonel reposó sobre uno de sus sensibles pezones, mientras una mano cuidadosa acariciaba el otro con gentileza que ningún otro hombre en su vida había mostrado antes.

Emma liberó al pezón de la tortura de su boca y fue nuevamente en busca de los labios carmesí de su Reina, atrapando su labio superior entre los suyos y después lentamente introdujo su lengua, siendo aceptada por la alcaldesa, quien también uso la suya para jugar con la otra. Con ese jugoso beso su apasionamiento incrementó de nuevo y las amantes ocasionales sintieron la necesidad de avanzar más en su sesión privada.

Después de separarse de ese beso acalorado y recuperar el aire, Leonel necesitaba liberar la presión que torturaba a su nuevo y muy _tenso_ miembro. Acarició el estómago de Regina con las yemas de sus dedos y le miró a los ojos para hablar sin palabras.

\- "Tómame." La morena le respondió y separó sus piernas para darle entrada a las puertas del cielo, o infierno, pues después de este apasionado encuentro a Emma le sería imposible ver con los mismos ojos a Regina que antes de su sesión privada. Y Dios no permitiera que algún día la alcaldesa de Storybrooke se enterara de este embarazoso incidente.

Con desconocida destreza, Emma acomodó sus caderas entre las piernas de Regina pero al vislumbrar el brillo en labios aun más íntimos no pudo contener la ganas de probar ese fruto maduro esperando por ella. Se movió de nuevo y Regina no tenía idea de qué era lo que ahora quería hacer este amante dedicado, hasta que sintió de nuevo sus labios rodar sobre su cuerpo pero esta vez de abajo hacia arriba.

Leonel besó sus firmes muslos acercándose cada vez más a su entrepierna y poniendo a Regina más y más ansiosa. El toqué de la punta de su lengua no demoró mucho en llegar al centro y Regina estaba realmente sorprendida, pues ésta era una nueva experiencia para ella. _Esto es verdadero culto._ Ella pensó y mordió su labio inferior sintiendo el placer crecer cada vez más con los movimientos que su presunto prisionero hacia, pero no quería demostrar debilidad y con trabajo ahogó el gemido de un orgasmo como ningún otro que jamás había experimentado. Incluso dudó si realmente había sentido hasta esta noche lo que era un clímax.

Emma la miró de reojo y sonrió con orgullo en su obra, pues había hecho venirse a Regina de forma majestuosa. El apuesto caballero se preparaba para ahora sí montar a su Reina, cuando ésta lo detuvo con su mano y lo hizo recostarse.

\- "No. Ahora es mi turno." Ella le dijo y Leonel no estaba muy de acuerdo. El quería hacerla volver loca mientras su grande y firme _instrumento_ le daba sin tanta piedad como había venido mostrando hasta ahora.

Su lívido se encontraba al borde y Emma realmente quería dominarla. Trató de volcarse nuevamente sobre Regina pero ella le empujó de nuevo y antes de que intentara levantarse, la morena se trepó sobre sus caderas.

\- "Miren quien está desesperado por liberarse." La mujer puso su mano sobre el pecho de su amante y lo mantuvo firme contra el colchón. El sexo de Regina estaba apenas unos centímetros arriba de donde se encontraba muy erecto el miembro de su amante, y Emma se incorporó lentamente reposando su peso sobre sus codos.

\- "Te necesito YA… por favor, Regina." Emma suplicó y se sorprendió a sí misma, pues al final era ella quien le rogaba a Regina. _Ella siempre gana._ La princesa pensó pero eso ya no le importaba.

Sus verdes ojos observaron de frente a la desnuda dama con deseo, pero mientras veía sus hermosos firmes senos se le nubló la vista así de pronto. Regina había tomado su pene con delicadeza y había bajado sus caderas para darle entrada a ese duro miembro que quería sentir profundo, y Emma vio borroso por un breve momento cuando esa extraña y nueva sensación le hizo olvidarse por completo de quienes eran y lo que estaba pasando entre ellas.

En ese instante también entendió por qué los hombres usualmente no duraban tanto como las mujeres en la cama y se sintió apenada pues no resultó ser el _incansable semental_ que deseaba ser para Regina. El príncipe gimió y se movió un poco al sentir que se vendría en cualquier momento y Regina se rió de él sin pretender malicia.

\- "Tranquilízate un poco, ni siquiera ha entrado la mitad de ti en mi." Ella le dijo, pues apenas si había introducido la punta y varón se puso rojo de vergüenza.

Emma logró concentrarse para controlarse y cuando Regina descendió la distancia que quedaba entre sus centros, la sheriff sintió que había muerto e ido al cielo._ Dios! Esto SI que es real. _Ella dijo en su interior y se lamió los labios al sentir tanto placer. La morena entonces comenzó a moverse, subiendo y bajando lentamente para tortura de su muy aguerrido amante, pero cuando Emma sintió que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo, se incorporó y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Regina; a lo que la Reina respondió colocando sus propios brazos alrededor del cuello de su príncipe y besó sus finos labios con apasionamiento.

Una vez sentado y con Regina concentrada en sus labios, sus manos fueron a las caderas de la alcaldesa y sus dedos se aferraron a esa carne para hacerla subir y bajar con más vigor y menos piedad. Regina tuvo que partir del beso cuando sintió la verdadera fuerza de su semental impactarla y un fuerte y erótico gemido salió del fondo de su garganta en el oído de Leonel, acercándoles más al éxtasis hasta que el hombre no pudo más y liberó todo su ser dentro de esa mujer que desde el día que la conoció no había hecho otra cosa que ocupar su mente _y algo más._

Regina colapsó entre sus brazos y Leonel buscó sus rojos labios para besarlos pero la morena decidió evitarlo y lo desmontó para reposar sobre su costado, dándole la espalda. Emma se sintió confundida por el cambio repentino de actitud y se acostó pegado a ella, y con suavidad acarició su silueta y plantó un beso en el hombro de la Reina.

\- "Te amo." Se le escapó de los labios sin pensarlo y Regina de inmediato se levantó de su propia cama y se quedó viendo con shock a su _mascota sexual_ de la noche.

Ella había esquivado su intento de besarla después de compartir tan poderoso orgasmo como nunca antes había sentido, pues todas esas inexplicables sensaciones con Leonel la tornaban insegura y confundida. No quería caer en las redes de un posible y muy audaz mentiroso pues era _ella_ quien lo estaba usando a él. _Verdad?_

\- "Estás demente." Regina se burló de él y agitó su cabeza. "Nos conocimos apenas hace unas horas y… y no creas que esto repetirá jamás." Ella le dijo al tiempo que un humo morado aparecía un nuevo vestido de terciopelo rojo para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo. "Esto ha sido solamente un juego sin mayor significado y puedes dejar de pretender que realmente te intereso." La contrariada mujer paró de hablar para recuperar su aliento.

\- "Pero, Regina, yo en verdad siento algo por ti. Desearía poder hacerte sentir esto que siento dentro cuando te veo." El desolado príncipe puso una mano sobre su propio pecho donde su corazón palpitada agitadamente y Regina levantó su ceja al ver el gesto. Por un momento quiso creer en sus palabras y la posibilidad de ser nuevamente amada a pesar de su pasado, pero su _juguete sexual_ de la noche no la conocía realmente y tampoco ella sabía nada de él._ Solo son mentiras._ Las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza y Regina estaba furiosa.

\- "No creas que tus lindos ojos y lengua experimentada van a salvarte de pasar la noche en mi calabozo y recibir tu castigo por la mañana." La Reina alzó su voz y una cortina de humo lo hizo desaparecer y aparecer de vuelta en la celda que había ocupado antes, sin darle tiempo de hablar de nuevo pero por lo menos se encontraba vestido y no hizo el ridículo con la otra prisionera.

\- "Nadie puede amar a la Reina Malvada." Regina se dijo a sí misma mientras caminada hacia su balcón y dirigía su mirada hacia el firmamento, buscando alguna estrella que le concediera el deseo de redención.

Pero Regina había perdido a su hada madrina años atrás y no había magia capaz de iluminar ese oscuro corazón lleno de rencor y venganza que no le permitían entrada al más pequeño rayo de luz y esperanza. _¿Amor a primera vista? Eso no te queda a ti, Regina._ Se preguntó y contestó a sí misma.

\- "Ay, pero en qué estaba pensando!" Emma golpeó las barras de la celda con las palmas de su mano. "Apenas me conoció hoy y no es como si yo simplemente me pudiera quedar aquí a su lado." El desesperado prisionero dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en el suelo. "Además mi misión era ayudar mis padres a encontrarse, no venir a enamorar Regina." El hombre continuó murmurando y de pronto unos ruidos junto a su celda llamarón su atención.

\- "Tenías razón. Regina no se ha vuelto nada blanda." Leonel le dijo a la prisionera de enseguida, quien todavía no recuperaba su voz. "Aunque sí que se sintió _suave_ por unos momentos en la cama..." Emma pensó en voz alta y la mujer de a lado hizo un gesto de repulsión ante el innecesario comentario.

Emma notó que junto a sus platos de comida había un cucharón de madera que tenía un alambre enredado en su base y de inmediato supo cuál sería su nuevo uso. Los años de ladrona en su juventud no en vano pasaron y la rubia aun recordaba perfectamente cómo utilizar esa pequeña pieza de metal para forzar un cerrojo y liberarse. Después de unos breves minutos de forzar el candado de su celda Emma se vio libre y de igual modo abrió la reja de su compañera prisionera.

\- "Vámonos!" Le tomó de la mano y la llevó con ella, justo cuando Hook apenas venía al rescate de su princesa… o más bien príncipe.  
\- "Apenas vengo a rescatarte, Swan…" El pirata le miró con sorpresa.  
\- "Yo soy la única que se salva a sí misma." Ella le guiñó el ojo con orgullo en su destreza de bandida.  
\- "Oye, quién es esa?" El capitán le preguntó disimuladamente.  
\- "Alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda." Emma respondió segura e ignoró al pirata cuando éste le dijo que no debía cambiar nada del pasado.

Al llegar al fin al castillo del malvado Rumplestiltskin, el hechicero oscuro confrontó a la princesa por sus acciones.

\- "Cuando te dije que disfrutaras de la noche no me refería a ESE modo!" El oscuro le dijo molesto.

Hook solo volteó a verlos con confusión pues no tenía idea de a qué exactamente se refería el mago y por el momento estaba ocupado cargando el cuerpo de la mujer que Emma se vio forzada a desmayar de un golpe para salvarla de una muerte segura.

-"Bueno, pues es tu culpa por no haberme dicho de los efectos secundarios de tu cambio de imagen!" La princesa le reclamó pues en su mente el hechizo le había hecho sentir esa poderosa atracción sexual hacia Regina debido a la sobredosis de testosterona cursando por sus venas.

\- "Tal vez por el hecho de que NO había ningún efecto secundario, _princesita_." El mago le respondió molesto y le lanzó una varita mágica color negro. "Solo espero que no hayas cambiado nada más en esta línea de tiempo." Rumplestiltskin dijo tenebrosamente.

Un humo rojizo le hizo a Emma y sus acompañantes aparecer dentro de una catacumba de reliquias mágicas inestables que poseía el hechicero, y su apariencia y la del pirata fueron regresadas a su imagen natural y sus ropas cambiadas por esas extrañas piezas del futuro que portaban cuando los encontró en el bosque.

\- "Solo aquellos que viajaron por el portal en el tiempo pueden abrir de nuevo la puerta dimensional." La voz del hechicero resonó en la catacumba. "Así que al menos que tengas magia, deberán pasar el resto de sus días en mi recinto." El mago advirtió. "Pues no puedo arriesgarme a que se sigan entrometiendo con el pasado y afecten aún más nuestro futuro!"

Le tomó a Emma un largo momento pero al fin pudo activar la varita mágica y los tres pudieron viajar de vuelta al "futuro," aunque con una invitada inesperada.

* * *

***Nota*** Me sorprende un poco ver que éste tiene muy poca respuesta en comparación de la versión en inglés. Qué loco! Tal vez el hecho de que Emma sea varón les incomoda a varias, pero eso va a cambiar pronto!


	3. Sueños Rotos

**"Sueños Rotos"**

* * *

Cuando Regina entró en el comedor, Emma sintió un revoloteo en su vientre, pero éste se tornó ácido en cuanto la vio venir acompañada de Robin, muy cerca uno del otro.

_¿Quién demonios es ése y por qué está con Regina? _Emma se preguntó pero trató de ignorar esa extraña sensación en su pecho. _¿Acaso eran celos lo que sentía?_ Jamás lo había experimentado antes en sus pasadas relaciones. _No, para nada…_

Después de que Robin fuera a sentarse en una butaca con su pequeño hijo Roland y una niña aun más pequeña, Emma caminó hacia la morena y sus manos comenzaron a sudar; sus ojos estudiaron el moderno y conservador atuendo de la alcaldesa brevemente y después se quedaron un momento estacionados en el rojo carmesí de los labios de Regina.

Pero al ver esos _jugosos_ labios que había recién probado en su viaje al pasado, Emma no pudo evitar humedecer los suyos, sintiéndose_ sedienta_, y Regina, al ver ese gesto, de pronto tuvo un vago recuerdo de cierto "príncipe" de su pasado que pensó ya había olvidado por completo.

\- "¿Sedienta?" Regina le preguntó un tanto incómoda y Emma sonrojó profusamente, lo cual hizo sentir nerviosas a ambas. Para Regina era demasiado _extraña y familiar_ esa escena, como si la hubiera vivido antes pero con otra persona… una persona que dejó huella a pesar de tan solo haber sido la aventura de una noche _sin_ significado.

\- "Eh… No. Regina, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas." La rubia le dijo a la vez que le hacia señas a otra mujer para que se acercara a saludar. Mientras la mujer venía, Emma le explicó a la alcaldesa que se había visto forzada a traer a una mujer del pasado y ésta aún le veía como "La Reina Malvada," dijo Regina por ella, y por eso Emma quería presentarla para que viera que era una persona diferente ahora.

\- "Tal vez si hablas con ella o si le ayudas a recuperar su voz, Mariana pueda verte como quién eres en verdad." Emma le dijo cuidadosamente y le miró con esperanza. "Entiendo." Regina le respondió y se acercó a hablar con Mariana, pero al no poder emitir sonido alguno la mujer del pasado, Regina movió su mano y le hizo recuperar su voz.

\- "Gracias." Le respondió Mariana nerviosa y al voltear hacia un lado, pudo reconocer de entre la gente a su esposo.

\- "Robin!" Ella exclamó y el arquero de inmediato se levantó del asiento y fue a su lado.  
\- "Mariana! Pensé que habías muerto." El le abrazó desesperado y su pequeño hijo vino hacia ellos.  
\- "¿Mamá?" Le preguntó a la mujer de piel obscura y ésta lo elevó en sus brazos.  
\- "Roland!" Mariana le dijo y besó su rostro con todo el amor que poseía por su pequeño. Su familia al fin había sido reunida.

-"¿Tu hiciste esto?" Regina reclamó a Emma con una voz dolida y quebrantada, al tanto que veía a Robin abrazar con celo a su "difunta" esposa que ahora estaba más que viva. Su segunda oportunidad de un final feliz había sido nuevamente arrebatado y por nadie más que otro miembro de la estúpida familia "Nieves."

\- "Yo… no lo sabía." Emma respondió taciturna al ver el semblante descompuesto de Regina y se sintió aún peor porque era algo que en el fondo le daba esperanza a ella, pues no deseaba ver a Regina con alguien más que no fuera ella. _Pero eso no tenía sentido,_ Emma era _mujer _y Regina no le había dado muestras de _simpatizar_ con ella—todo lo contrario.

Emma era solo _Emma…_ no había nada especial en ella que pudiera atraerle a la alcaldesa, ni sabía siquiera si le agradaban las mujeres en lo absoluto. "Lo siento." Emma se sintió terrible por causarle dolor y no tuvo más palabras que decir en su favor.

\- "Eres igual que tu madre! Nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos." Regina le dijo amargamente y corrió hacia fuera del restaurante para despejar su mente y evitar seguir mirando a la "feliz familia" que acaba de ser reunida. Ella ya no tenía oportunidad ni lugar en las vidas de Robin y Roland.

\- "Regina, por favor escúchame!" Emma corrió detrás de ella. "Déjame explicarte."

\- "Basta." Regina gruñó y se volteó lentamente para confrontarla, comenzó a caminar lenta y amenazantemente hacia Emma y se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro, furiosa.

\- "Yo no sé qué te haya dado el derecho a meterte en _mi _vida y aún tener el descaro de _fingir_ que te preocupas por mí." Su voz era fuerte, dura, y no le permitió responder a Emma. "Solo dime, ¿quién te crees que eres?" Regina la confrontó mientras su sangre hervía dentro de sus venas y de pronto Henry salió por la puerta muy entusiasmado.

\- "Maaa! ¿Es cierto que eras el Príncipe Leonel en la fiesta?" Le preguntó a Emma mientras sostenía su libro, abierto en la página del evento en el cual los príncipes Leonel y Carlos ayudaron a Blanca Nieves a robar el anillo de esmeralda y conocer a su príncipe encantador.

\- "Me lleva…" Emma dijo entre-dientes y sus verdes ojos miraron hacia todos lados menos a la cara de la alcaldesa.

Regina tomó el libro de las manos de Henry y vio con enojo las páginas en que se describía el suceso histórico en el palacio de Midas.

\- "¿Podrías responder la pregunta de _nuestro_ hijo, por favor?" La alcaldesa preguntó con falsa calma y Emma supo que no podría escapar de ésta, no podía mentir porque Henry se daría cuenta y Regina tendría aun más motivos para _odiarla._

\- "Pues… yo… eh.. si." Emma frunció el entrecejo y se preparó mentalmente para lo peor. _Bolas de fuego, tal vez._

El rostro de Regina se distorsionó de mil maneras; primero hubo shock, después enojo, y por último: incredulidad. _No puede ser._ A Regina le vino como agua fría el recuerdo de esa noche. "¿Henry, podrías dejarnos un momento para hablar en privado?" Le pidió a su hijo y él encogió los hombros—no muy contento—pero asintió. "Um… está bien." Él respondió y se regresó al restaurante para continuar la fiesta y se sentó junto a la pequeña que ahora estaba sola en la butaca.

\- "¿Por qué?" Fue lo único que preguntó Regina.

Emma no sabía cómo responderle, evadió su mirada y trató de pensar de a "qué" _exactamente_ se refería. _Tal vez ni se acordaba de ese pequeño desliz_ para el cual realmente no tenía una respuesta _lógica_, así que intentó fingir amnesia.

\- "¿Por qué, qué?" La rubia preguntó y Regina enfureció aun más, de ser posible.

\- "¿Soy para ti un chiste o un payaso del cual te puedes continuar burlando por el resto de tus días? ¿Acaso no merecía el más_ mínimo_ respeto de tu parte después de haber criado a Henry y probar constantemente que merezco formar parte de su vida?" La mujer rompió en llanto.

\- "Regina, no es así. Yo—" Emma trató de consolarla pero la alcaldesa le interrumpió.

\- "Sabes qué, olvídalo. El pasado quedó atrás y prefiero olvidarlo." Regina le dijo y de pronto una idea se le ocurrió. _Ésa era la solución a su tormento._ "De hecho, creo que me voy a liberar de todo esto." Dijo en voz baja y Emma tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- "¿A qué te refieres?" Emma le preguntó nerviosa y se acercó un poco.

\- "Nada que sea de tu incumbencia. Nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será." Le respondió la alcaldesa con una voz quebrada y desapareció tras una cortina de humo púrpura.

\- "Mierda!" Emma pateó una de las sillas en el exterior y la hizo caer al piso. "Espera. Ya sé dónde encontrarla."

Emma se dirigió a su _vocho_ amarillo y manejó hacia el cementerio en donde Regina mantenía sus reliquias mágicas. No le sorprendió encontrar la puerta abierta y descendió sigilosamente las escaleras, hasta que se encontró con Regina a punto de beber una burbujeante pócima.

\- "No lo hagas!" Emma corrió hacia su lado y le rebató la copa, haciéndola caer al piso y quebrarse. "¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer?" La rubia le preguntó aterrorizada, temiendo lo peor.

_Acaso Regina pensaba suicidarse?_ Eso era demasiado para ella y no quería vivir en un mundo sin Regina. Emma jamás se había imaginado que sus sentimientos por la "Reina Malvada" y "Alcaldesa del Infierno" cambiaran de tal manera.

\- "Yo solo iba a olvidarme de ti… y de Henry." Regina le respondió cansada mientras recogía del piso los pedazos de cristal rotos.

\- "¿De Henry? Entiendo que de mi no quieras saber nada, pero… por qué querrías borrar a Henry de tu vida?" Emma le preguntó y fue a ayudarle a limpiar el desastre del piso.

\- "No puedo seguir viviendo así, Emma. Desde que apareciste en mi vida, todo ha sido un verdadero infierno. Yo ya no puedo más…" Le respondió la morena y accidentalmente se cortó con un trozo de vidrio.

\- "Déjame ver eso." Emma de inmediato tomó su mano herida. "Gracias a Dios no es nada grave." Dijo la rubia al remover el cristal y presionar con un paño limpio que sacó de la bolsa de su abrigo.

Su preocupación era honesta y Regina se sintió muy confundida al encontrarse con sus ojos y _sentir _ese _calor_ que emanaba de ellos. ¿_Por que me miras así?_ La Reina Malvada se preguntaba internamente, era una extraña y cálida sensación que había sentido hace ya muchos años. ¿_Que quieres de mí? _Se cuestionaba en silencio.

\- "Perdona que solamente he traído malas experiencias a tu vida, cuando en verdad era lo contrario lo que yo quería darte," Emma le dijo sinceramente y sus verdes ojos no dejaron de ver los café de Regina por un largo instante. "Por favor no te olvides de Henry. Yo… yo me voy a regresar a Nueva York y él se quedará contigo," la Sheriff hizo un largo suspiro y sus lagrimas corrieron en silencio.

Regina le observó con incredulidad y pensó que tal vez era otra de sus bromas de mal gusto. "Como si fueras _al fin_ a dejarme vivir mi final feliz," le dijo con sarcasmo e intentó liberar su mano del cuidado que Emma le estaba prestando, pero la rubia no se lo permitió.

\- "Regina…" Emma vio con profundo dolor hacia sus ojos. "Esa noche… en verdad lo sentí—aun lo siento," le dijo con triste dulzura y besó suavemente su mano lastimada.

\- "Yo no sé de qué estás hablando." Regina trató de fingir amnesia ahora pero Emma sabía muy bien cuando ella mentía y estaba segura en ese momento de que la alcaldesa recordaba _perfectamente _aquel encuentro apasionado que tuvieron hace ya casi una vida atrás, pero el cual era un fresco recuerdo en la mente y corazón de Emma.

\- "Te amo." Emma le dijo suavemente y ojos de verde jade buscaron labios de rubí, como aquella noche, y la _Reina Malvada_ le evadió nuevamente, sintiéndose contrariada—igual que en el pasado.

\- "Te amé entonces y te amo ahora, y temo que seguiré haciéndolo por el resto de mis días… pero no me puedo quedar aquí si tu no me quieres a tu lado. Me iré a Nueva York si es lo que deseas…" Emma tomó un profundo respiro. "Yo no puedo estar cerca de ti si no puedo estar _contigo_… es la peor tortura."

Regina estaba perpleja, era demasiado difícil digerir esa declaración, pero al ver a Emma soltar su mano y caminar hacia las escaleras—lejos de ella—sintió un dolor aun más profundo que al perder a Daniel. Solamente se equiparaba con el dolor de cuando tuvo que decir adiós a Henry después de que Peter Pan activo la maldición.

_¿Por qué era tan dolorosa esta partida? Ella odiaba a Emma, ¿no?_ Esto era lo que siempre había querido, que Emma se largará de Storybrooke para siempre y desapareciera de sus vidas. Pero ahora le dolía y algo en su interior le hizo pronunciar su nombre, el nombre con el cual le conoció hace mucho tiempo atrás.

\- "Leonel." Regina lo dijo suavemente y Emma se detuvo de inmediato, volteó a verle de nuevo y sus ojos se llenaron de nubes pero había una sonrisa en sus labios finos al escuchar su nombre de "príncipe."

\- "Nunca pude enamorarme de nuevo después de conocerlo." Regina confesó a Emma y ésta se sorprendió. "¿Cómo?" Le pregunto asombrada.

\- "Todo ese tiempo me repetí a mí misma que debía recordar a Daniel y retomar mi camino, continuar con mi venganza en su nombre. Sabía que él ya se había ido pero al menos tenía una oportunidad, tal vez podía intentar traerlo de vuelta en un mundo diferente, un mundo nuevo, porque Leonel, _tú_, eso no era posible. _Nadie_ podía amar a la Reina Malvada, jamás lo creí, y la única persona que me conocía y amaba como tan solo _Regina_ era Daniel. Y tu… tu desapareciste para no volver jamás." Regina le dijo y se sentó sobre un viejo baúl, y Emma vino a su lado.

\- "Yo siempre te he visto como Regina. Aún en el bosque encantado no pude verte como… como eso que ya no eres." Emma le dijo mientras sus manos tomaban delicadamente las de Regina y se hincaba frente a ella.

\- "Ya lo sé. Te costaba trabajo referirte a mí por mi título real." Regina sonrió brevemente al recordar como Leonel olvidaba decirle "Majestad" y al final terminó dejándolo que le llamara por su nombre en ese íntimo encuentro.

\- "Fue muy difícil para mí tener estos sentimientos encontrados. Conocerte a ti—tu verdadero yo—aquí en Storybrooke, me recordó tanto a ese príncipe insolente que conocí en el palacio de Midas. Ahora entiendo porque buscaba la verdad oculta en lo profundo de tus ojos. Sabía que había visto esa mirada antes, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que era mi _príncipe azul_ quien estaba justo frente a mí." Regina reveló sonrojada y Emma sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

\- "Eso significa que…" Emma le miró con esperanza. "¿Me darías una oportunidad?" Le preguntó con nervios y Regina sintió mariposas volar dentro de su vientre.

\- "No lo sé… Yo todavía tengo dificultad en creer. Henry obviamente no heredo de mí ese don." Le respondió nerviosamente.

\- "Entonces ponme a prueba. Si hay alguna forma en que pueda demostrarte que mis sentimientos son reales, me aseguraré de que no te quede duda alguna." Emma le dijo con seguridad y acercó sus manos a su boca para besarlas tiernamente. "Eres mi amor verdadero. Ponme en uno de tus hechizos y cuando despierte con tu beso, no habrá vuelta atrás." Emma le dijo, se levantó y se dirigió a buscar entre los objetos mágicos de Regina.

\- "NO!" Regina le gritó. "¿Qué tal si solamente estamos confundidas y no pasa nada? Si no despiertas, Henry jamás me lo perdonará y lo perderé para siempre. Y los idiotas de tus padres pensarán que lo hice por venganza… volveré a ser la villana de la historia." La alcaldesa se cruzó de brazos y exhaló molesta. "Claro, siempre está la posibilidad de que venga la _maravilla de una mano_ y resulte ser tu amor verdadero y salve el día. Agh…" Regina murmuró con enojo y casi podía probar bilis en su lengua de tan solo imaginar a Hook besando a Emma.

\- "¿Hook? Ni de broma, y no estoy confudida." Emma se molestó. "Va a estar bien, confía en mi." Le aseguró a Regina.

\- "No es tu confusión lo que me preocupa." Regina le dijo sombría y Emma le miró fijamente, sintió una presión en su pecho y se dio cuenta entonces de que sus sentimientos seguramente no eran correspondidos. _Vaya, eso si duele._ Emma pensó.

\- "Entonces Henry será quien me despierte y yo jamás volveré a molestarte." Le dijo a Regina con tristeza y continuó buscando entre las posesiones de la hechicera.

\- "¿Es este?" Emma le preguntó al sostener una botella en su mano con un líquido extraño y Regina movió su cabeza en negativo.

\- "No, y no lo voy a hacer." Le respondió Regina pero Emma no prestó importancia y siguió buscando, y Regina continuó ignorándola. Eso fue hasta que la rubia finalmente encontró en el fondo de una pequeña caja una extraña y larga aguja, y la expresión en el rostro de Regina al verla le dio la respuesta que buscaba.

"Perfecto." Emma sonrió y pinchó su dedo antes de que Regina pudiera detenerla.


	4. Una Familia

**"Una Familia"**

* * *

Henry había regresado a la fiesta mientras Emma y Regina discutían en el pórtico del restaurante, pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor revisar cómo iban las cosas entre sus dos madres afuera. Las conocía demasiado bien y presentía que esa conversación no terminaría agradablemente, y el curioso y escurridizo joven se movió junto a la ventana para observar por entre las persianas a ambas mujeres.

Después de unos minutos de lo que era un aparente reclamo de parte de Regina a Emma, el muchacho vio el momento en qué su mágica mamá desapareció tras la cortina de humo púrpura. Henry de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta para preguntar a Emma qué había sucedido, pero al salir solo le vio el polvo pues ésta se fue en su ruidoso Volkswagen antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

Una pequeña salió del comedor tras de Henry y le preguntó a dónde había ido su madre; él le tomó de la mano y le dijo que estaban jugando a las "escondidillas," para no enfadarla, y que tenía una buena idea de dónde encontrarla. Los dos se escaparon de la fiesta en la bicicleta del inquieto muchacho y les tomó algo de tiempo el llegar hasta el mausoleo de la familia Mills, donde Regina y Emma se encontraban.

\- "No hagas ruido." Le dijo Henry a la niña y ella tapó su pequeña y rosada boca con una de sus manitas.

Henry tomó de la otra mano a su pequeña hermana y juntos bajaron la escalera muy silenciosamente, hasta que escucharon mejor las voces de ambas mujeres y se detuvieron en el pasillo, escondiéndose tras un viejo armario que ocultaba su presencia de los ojos de su madre.

\- "No es tu confusión lo que me preocupa." Regina le dijo a Emma.  
\- "Entonces Henry será quien me despierte y yo jamás volveré a molestarte." Respondió Emma con tristeza.  
\- "¿Es este?" Emma preguntó después de un breve momento.  
\- "No, y no lo voy a hacer." Regina contestó molesta.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Henry observó desde su posición oculta a Emma buscar entre los baúles, y a Regina "tratar" de ignorar a Emma mientras lo hacia. Eso fue hasta que la rubia sacó una larga aguja del fondo de uno de los cofres y de inmediato el semblante de la alcaldesa se distorsionó en terror.

\- "Perfecto." Escuchó decir a Emma antes de pinchar su dedo.  
\- "Idiota! ¿Qué has hecho?" Regina gritó.

Regina apenas alcanzó a sostener a Emma en sus brazos antes de que cayera en peso completo al piso, y con su cuerpo amortiguó la caída de ambas al frío y duro piso de piedra.

\- "Emma, por favor no me hagas esto. No sé si mi amor por ti sea suficiente, y Henry… no quiero perder su confianza. Me costó demasiado recuperarla." Regina imploró mientras sacudía su cuerpo inerte.  
\- "Bésala." La voz de Henry hizo eco en la catacumba.  
\- "¿Henry?" Regina volteó hacia el pasillo y le vio venir acompañado de su pequeña.  
\- "Es lo que Má te pidió, ¿no? Hazlo, mamá. Confío en ti." Henry le respondió y Regina estaba impresionada.  
\- "Esto es tonto, Henry. Tu lo harás." Regina dijo y se movió a un lado para que Henry besara a Emma.  
\- "No. Eso no es lo que Emma hubiera querido, además debemos saber. Eres tú a quien ella quiere, mamá." Henry insistió.  
\- "Está bien… pero no quiero que miren." Regina se sonrojó y Henry sonrió.  
\- "Nos vamos a dar la vuelta." Henry respondió, y él y la niña se voltearon para dar privacidad a su madre.

Regina volvió a tomar a Emma en sus brazos; movió uno de sus rizos dorados que le tapaba el rostro y admiró por vez primera su fina belleza con detenimiento. _No es tan diferente de Leonel, mi príncipe… ahora princesa._

Aunque su cabello había sido negro en aquel encuentro, sus ojos eran los mismos verde jade de ese día; sus labios finos y suaves eran también aquellos que había probado una vez, hace mucho tiempo antes; su rostro angular y esa piel tan tersa como aquella noche… Era la misma persona que había amado entonces, la misma que aún amaba y que con este beso sabría si había encontrado su final feliz; su amor verdadero.

\- "Emma…" Susurró Regina mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y labios carmesí se unieron a rosados en un delicado beso de inocencia, esperanza y promesa.

Una brillante explosión de luz arcoíris recorrió la catacumba, el bosque y todo Storybrooke, hasta que pasó por el restaurante y todos quienes estaban en la fiesta quedaron atónitos por un momento. "Qué acaba de suceder?" Se preguntaban mutuamente, pero cualquier cosa que haya sido, era positiva pues ya conocían bien que éste era el efecto del rompimiento de un hechizo. Esto era el poder del amor verdadero.

\- "Lo hiciste!" Henry comentó con alegría y se dio la vuelta para ver a sus madres, y una de sus cejas se arqueó hacia arriba cuando las vio bien juntas, ya que Emma había rodeado el cuello de Regina con sus brazos y la había jalado hacia ella con fuerza para prevenirla de que escapara de sus labios.

\- "Espera." Regina trató de informar a Emma de la presencia de su hijo. "Hay alguien que—" Trató de nuevo pero la rubia no le permitía romper el beso.

\- "No." Emma murmuró y continuó besándola con apasionamiento, hasta que la voz de una tos fingida de Henry le hizo darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo.

\- "Coff-coff." El joven dijo fuertemente.

\- "Dios mío, Henry! Qué haces aquí?" Emma se sonrojó y rápidamente se incorporó y limpió el lápiz labial rojo que los labios de Regina habían dejado sobre los suyos.

\- "Pues imaginé que las encontraría aquí. Son_ tan_ predecibles." El roló sus ojos con sarcasmo.

\- "Y tu eres un mocoso malcriado." Emma dijo con risa. "¿Y quién es esa pequeñita que no te suelta la mano?" Le preguntó Emma pues era la primera vez que la veía.

\- "Esa es mi hija." Regina respondió y Emma abrió los ojos bien grandes sorprendida con la respuesta.

¿_Qué más cambios había provocado con su viaje al pasado? Acaso Regina y Robin habían tenido a esta pequeña?_

\- "A quien pareces no recordar." Regina dijo al ver la expresión atónita de Emma.

Regina entonces entendió que Emma tenía diferentes memorias que ellos, pues apenas había regresado de su viaje en el tiempo y para ella las cosas eran diferentes. Eso significaba que Regina no había tenido hijos propios antes.

\- "Emma, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas." Regina le dijo nerviosamente.

Regina hizo una seña con sus manos a la pequeña para que viniera hacia ella, la elevó en sus brazos y Emma observó con curiosidad y algo de incomodidad a la niña de piel morena clara. _Ojalá no sea de Robin…_ Era lo único que Emma pensaba.

\- "Hola." Emma saludó a la niña.

La pequeña se volteó tímidamente y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su madre. Regina nunca le había permitido acercarse a la Sheriff, solamente Henry podía tener contacto con Emma porque era su madre biológica, y la alcaldesa había protegido con celo a su niña más pequeña; a ella _nadie_ se la quitaría.

\- "¿Qué edad tienes, princesa?" Emma le preguntó.

La nena miró a su madre y Regina le dijo que estaba bien que le respondiera a Emma, y la pequeña sintió confianza de hablar con la mujer rubia a la que su mamá nunca antes le había permitido cruzar palabra con ella.

\- "Tres… Cuatro." La niña levantó sus dedos para señalar su edad y miró a su mamá de nuevo.

\- "Así es, cariño, acabas de cumplir cuatro." Regina sonrió y besó su mejilla.

Emma no podía dejar de ver a ambas, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran los ojos de verde jade que poseía la pequeña, y esos pequeños risos dorados que adornaban su linda cabeza. _No se parece mucho a Robin… De quién será?_

\- "Yo jamás pude entender el dorado de su cabello… No hasta este día." Regina le dijo a Emma. "Ella es la razón por la cual activé el hechizo que nos trajo aquí. Yo no quería que creciera en un mundo en el cual su madre era la…" Regina paró un momento y Emma entendió que se refería a la Reina Malvada.

\- "Entiendo." Emma respondió y se acercó lentamente a ellas, con su mano acarició la mejilla de su hija y se sintió igual de impactada que el día en que Henry apareció en su puerta diciendo que era su hijo. _Ella también era sangre de su sangre._

Las memorias de los cambios que hubo en Storybrooke después de su viaje al pasado comenzaron a llenar la mente de Emma, y ella pudo al fin recordar a esa pequeña niña que conoció el día en que Leroy y Mary Margaret vendían velas para un evento de caridad en el monasterio de las hadas. Regina había asistido, pues era la alcaldesa, y traía consigo a una linda bebé de dos años de edad en su carriola.

Emma recordó entonces la ridícula historia que Henry le había contado muy al principio, durante su viaje de Boston a Storybrooke, acerca de su hermana "mayor" que estaba "congelada" en dos años de edad y nunca crecía. _Qué gran imaginación._ Emma había pensado en ese momento.

\- "Nina." Emma dijo el nombre de su hija después de recordarlo. "¿Me regalarías un abrazo?"

\- "Si." La pequeña sonrió y se sonrojó, y Regina se la dio a cargar a Emma. Su familia también había sido reunida al fin.

Se fueron todos juntos de vuelta al Comedor de la Abuela y después de que entrara Henry, todos en la fiesta se sorprendieron al ver entrar a Regina y Emma con sus manos unidas, y la pequeña Nina cargada en el costado de Emma. _Qué extraña similaridad. _Todos notaron en ese momento el singular parecido entre ellas; parecía más hija de Emma que de Regina, aunque su piel era más bronceada y sus pómulos menos pronunciados.

Henry se fue a buscar asiento para su familia de cuatro y todos estaban confundidos al ver los dedos de Emma y Regina entrelazados. _Era esto parte de un nuevo embrujo? _Sospecharon, pero no podía ser pues el efecto de luz que vieron antes era de hecho el _rompimiento_ de un hechizo.

\- "Entonces…" David comenzó con confusión pero no supo que decir luego.

\- "Les presento al amor de mi vida y a nuestra hija." Emma continuó por él y todos se quedaron boqui-abiertos.

\- "¿Estás bromeando, hermana?" Le preguntó Leroy abruptamente y Regina le lanzó una mirada de odio.

\- "Mi mami dio a Emma un beso de magia!" Nina dijo muy emocionada y ahora si todos estaban en shock.

\- "Sip. Mi mamá le dio a _má_ el beso de amor verdadero y rompieron un hechizo. Soy testigo y ahora—por fin—podremos vivir en paz." Henry les dijo antes de que nadie dijera que era una trampa.

\- "Ya era hora." David murmuró y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

\- "¿Perdón?" Regina le preguntó confusa.

\- "Yo no dije nada…" David evadió y fingió _demencia._

\- "Era de esperarse…" Dijo Mary Margaret y Emma la volteó a ver con incredulidad.

\- "¿De qué hablas?" Le pregunto su hija.

\- "Pues en el Bosque Encantado tu insistías que Regina no podía ser tan mala y hacías gestos cuando yo le llamaba la Reina Malvada. Hasta llegué a pensar que trabajabas para ella y eras su espía o algo." Le respondió Mary Margaret. "Ni siquiera porque casi me mata dejaste de verla como Regina."

\- "Bueno yo… es que." Emma se mordió el labio inferior.

\- "Y esta mujer…" Hook señaló con su garfio a Mariana. "Acaba de compartir una _interesante_ historia de prisión. Dice que el Príncipe Leonel _ablandó_ a la Reina Malvada por una noche… Eso es mala forma, Swan." El pirata dijo molesto después de dar otro trago a su bebida, ya se encontraba muy ebrio.

\- "Esa era información innecesaria, gracias." Mary Margaret protestó con molestia.

\- "Bueno… ¿Podríamos regresar al festejo de la bienvenida de nuestro hijo Neal?" David les pidió para cambiar el incómodo y embarazoso tema que a todos había hecho levantar sus cejas en desapruebo.

\- "Será mejor que continúen sin nosotras… De hecho, ¿sería mucho pedir si Henry pasa la noche en su casa?" Emma le pidió a sus padres con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- "¿Pero, por qué? Por qué se van tan temprano, Emma?" Su mamá respondió contrariada.

\- "¿En verdad quieres saber?" Regina sonrío con malicia y deslizó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Emma sugerentemente.

\- "Prefiero no saberlo." La mujer de cabellos cortos movió su cabeza en negación.

\- "Noche de pijamas, Henry." Dijo David y puso su brazo alrededor de su nieto.

\- "Pijamada! SI! Yo también puedo, mami?" Le preguntó Nina a Regina con grandes ojos de alegría.

\- "No sé… ¿Si no es problema?" Regina preguntó con dificultad a su antigua archi-enemiga.

\- "Claro que no es problema! Siempre quise tener cerca a esa pequeñita que me recordaba tanto a Emma. Ahora que sé el por qué de su semejanza, deseo más que nada formar parte de su vida." Mary Margaret dijo emocionada.

Blanca Nieves le entregó a David su pequeño príncipe Neal, luego se dirigió hacia Emma y con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en su rostro, tomó a Nina de los brazos de su hija mayor. Eran casi idénticas y el ver a esta diminuta versión de Emma le llenaba de emoción de verla crecer; sería lo más cercano a ver crecer a su hija.

\- "Hola, Nina. Soy tu abuelita Mary y vamos a tener una linda pijamada." Le dijo a la pequeña y ella sonrío.

\- "Siiii! Y… y va a haber chocolate?" Nina preguntó entusiasmada.

\- "Claro que si, corazón! Dime cómo te gusta y yo te lo haré en casa." Mary le respondió.

\- "Con canela!" Contestó Nina y Regina volteó los ojos con falso enojo.

\- "Sin duda eres de la familia." Mary sonrío y Regina expiró, no del todo contenta con esa aseveración, pues por décadas había odiado a esa "encantadora" familia de_ idiotas._

\- "Entonces nosotras nos retiramos. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno." Emma dijo a sus padres y se despidió del resto.

Todos volvieron a la fiesta y, aunque el murmullo del chisme se podía escuchar en algunas mesas, no era algo que les molestara mucho pues tenían ahora una familia completa y su hija mayor había encontrado el amor verdadero, y también lo había hecho Regina. Ya no habrían más peleas entre ellas y la Reina Malvada había dejado de existir gracias al amor de su Salvadora. La paz al fin había llegado a su reino.

\- "Entonces déjame entender esto… Emma se convirtió en hombre _en el pasado_ y se _folló _a Regina y le hizo una hija?" Smee le preguntó a Hook, ambos bien borrachos ya.

\- "Si, cabrón. Esto apesta." Hook respondió deprimido.

\- "Jajaja! Te lo mereces por pendejo. Siempre se le notó a esa vieja que le gustaba la alcaldesa. A pero qué güey estás!" Le dijo su amigo pirata.

\- "Qué NO, imbécil! Fue culpa del maldito cocodrilo!" Hook se enojó y estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando David apareció tras ellos.

\- "A ver ustedes dos, guarros, para afuera. No los quiero en nuestra fiesta." David les jaló de sus chaquetas y los sacó del restaurante.

Después de ese breve incidente, todos regresaron al festejo y Emma y Regina finalmente arribaron a la mansión de la alcaldesa para pasar una velada a solas. Ahora eran madres de dos hijos y rara vez tendrían noches libres para ellas.


	5. Finales Felices

**"Finales Felices"**

* * *

En cuanto Regina abrió la puerta, Emma la empujó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla con desesperación; sentía un hambre insaciable por ella y solo la podía llenar con su cuerpo.

\- "Mi amor…" Emma decía entre besos y Regina estaba bastante sorprendida.

Para ella habían pasado tres décadas desde su encuentro apasionado, pero parecía que Emma era la que había sufrido por más tiempo su separación, pues extrañaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo más que nada en el mundo y no podía parar de tocar a Regina.

\- "Tranquila... ¿Por qué la prisa?" Regina sonrío mientras Emma besaba su cuello.

\- "Es que siento que no te he tenido en años." Emma respondió y continuó besándola.

\- "No exageres. Para ti apenas si han sido unas horas desde nuestra primera vez." Regina le pellizco el trasero juguetonamente.

\- "Tal vez, pero te he deseado desde el día en que te conocí aquí. Cuando Henry me trajo hasta tu puerta, yo quedé muda al ver tu belleza y luego cuando apareciste en la mía con tus jugosas manzanas para ahuyentarme, yo solo quería devorarte en ese mismo instante. ¿Por qué crees que me quedé en Storybrooke?" Emma Le dijo mientras sus manos exploraban las curvas de su cuerpo, y una de ellas se deslizó hacia la cálida entrepierna de Regina.

\- "Mmm… por Henry." Regina respondió al recordar esa mañana.

\- "Si, pero también porque sentí una atracción magnética hacia ti. Nunca antes había deseado tanto a alguien como te quería a ti, aunque me hiciste las cosas muy difíciles y casi logras que me fuera." Emma continuó después de ella pero Regina la empujó un poco para que se detuviera y poder verla a los ojos.

\- "Tu persistencia fue lo que me impactó. Tu impertinencia y valentía me recordaban tanto a ese príncipe insolente que me robó el corazón hace años, y tus ojos, Emma, siempre me hicieron sentir algo extraño en el interior cuando los veía. Era algo que me aterraba, el solo pensar que tú podrías ser mi complemento; mi nuevo amor, y que si descubrías la verdad de mi pasado cambiarías y me destruirías. Los villanos nunca ganan…" Regina dijo con tristeza. "Tal vez es mejor detenernos antes de que algo malo suceda."

\- "NO." Emma dijo firme. "Eso ya no lo eres, y nada podrá separarme de ti ahora… ni siquiera tú."

\- "Emma…" Regina sintió su corazón encogerse con sus palabras.

\- "Te amo, eres mi final feliz, y como yo soy _la heroína_ de la historia; voy a ganar y quedarme contigo para ser felices juntas. Henry me trajo de vuelta a mi familia, y esa familia no puede estar completa sin ti en ella; a mi lado." Emma habló con el corazón y tomó el rostro de Regina en sus manos, le miró con ternura y plantó un tierno beso en sus labios. "Yo solo quiero amarte por el resto de mis días si me lo permites." Le dijo con dulzura.

Regina la besó con pasión como respuesta y un humo color púrpura envolvió sus cuerpos y las transportó a la recámara de la alcaldesa. Emma miró a su rededor y sonrío con satisfacción, y sus cálidas manos comenzaron a desbotonar la blusa de la Reina de su corazón.

\- "Tu vestimenta me ofende. Debo quitártela." Le dijo en el oído jugando y Regina dejó escapar una carcajada.

\- "Por supuesto." Respondió la morena y con sus manos removió el abrigo que la rubia vestía.

Sus cuerpos se liberaron de la ropa que les cubría y Emma deslizó su mano hacia el centro caliente entre las piernas de Regina, tocando con delicadeza esa parte íntima esperando por ella.

\- "Mmm… no hay mejor néctar en éste ni en ningún otro mundo que se compare con el tuyo." Dijo Emma después de probar los dulces jugos de Regina que había colectado en sus dedos.

\- "Eres _terrible,_ Miss Swan." Regina dijo jugando y sintiendo su cuerpo arder en deseo.

\- "De hecho soy _excelente _y se lo mostraré en un momento, Sra. Swan-Mills_."_ Emma respondió y la empujó para caer en la cama. "Voy a _refrescarle_ la memoria."

\- "Swan-Mills? Vaya, pero qué confianza la suya, Sheriff." Regina se río con orgullo.

\- "Por supuesto, Alcaldesa, y bien sabe usted de lo que soy capaz de hacer." Emma le dijo.

La rubia se trepó en la cama y caminó por encima de Regina hasta alcanzar sus labios y besarlos, introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca y le dio un beso tan húmedo como podía sentir el sexo de Regina con su mano exploradora.

\- "Me encanta lo mojada que estás con tan solo mis besos… Mmm … no puedo esperar a _comerte._" Emma susurró en su oído e hizo sonrojar profusamente a la alcaldesa.

Lentamente continuó besando el cuello de Regina, después sus firmes y hermosos senos disfrutando un largo rato de sus duros pezones con su lengua y boca, succionándoles con la sed de su pasión por ella.

\- "Eres tan bella." Le dijo tiernamente.

\- "Emma…" Regina no sabía cómo responderle, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tan amoroso trato.

\- "Shhh… no digas nada, solo déjame amarte." Emma le dijo y continuó besando su torso, moviéndose lentamente hacia abajo para besar su abdomen, el cual había albergado vida de su propia vida; su dulce hija Nina.

Jamás imaginó sentir tanto amor como en ése momento, Regina era realmente una diosa en sus ojos y el dolor del pasado ahora era mucho más ligero. Sus errores habían quedado atrás y éste era el inicio de un futuro lleno de luz, amor y esperanza. El amor realmente era la fuerza más poderosa y mágica de todos los mundos, capaz de sanar las heridas y dar alivio.

-"Mmmm… Emma." Regina gimió con placer cuando sintió la lengua de Emma tocar su centro jugoso. "Ahhh!" Gimió de nuevo cuando la rubia atrapó su clítoris en su boca y succionó deliciosamente.

\- "Te amo." Le dijo nuevamente Emma, jamás se cansaría de repetirlo, y prosiguió complaciendo a su querida Regina.

Su lengua recorrió la apertura del sexo de la morena y se introdujo en ese húmedo y caliente centro del cuerpo de la alcaldesa, provocando que una ola de placer recorriera todos sus nervios e hiciera a Regina estremecerse. Sus manos se agarraron de las sábanas para resistir la "tortura" que Emma le daba, y nuevamente se estremeció al sentir cuando la sheriff introducía lentamente un par de dedos experimentados.

Los delgados y largos dedos de Emma se movieron dentro de la Reina y Regina apenas podía controlar sus gemidos, respirando agitadamente con la excitación de su cuerpo y el gran placer que estaba sintiendo. La boca de Emma se encontraba sobre su clítoris, succionando y lamiendo de vez en cuando, acompañando el ritmo con el cual sus dedos viajaban hacia dentro, se torcían y regresaban a fuera solo para repetir el curso y volver loca de placer a la morena.

\- "Emmaaaa!" Regina liberó un gemido de éxtasis.

El cuerpo de Regina se contorsionó y colapsó tras un potente orgasmo y Emma lentamente removió sus dedos del interior de Regina y limpio los jugos que aún estaban en ellos con su lengua, saboreando cada gota de ese sabroso néctar que Regina producía para ella.

\- "Eres deliciosa." Emma vino a decirle en el oído y puso bien roja de pena a la alcaldesa.

\- "Y tu eres… _excelente."_ Regina repitió las palabras que Emma había usado antes para describir sus habilidades.

\- "Solo por ti, mi cielo y estrellas." Emma le sonrío y besó sus labios hinchados.

\- "Emma…" Regina dijo suavemente y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

\- "¿Qué pasa? Por favor no llores, me parte el alma ver tus lágrimas." Emma dijo al verle y besó las orillas de sus ojos con ternura.

\- "No es nada malo, de hecho es todo lo contrario. Jamás pensé llegar a sentirme tan feliz con alguien." Regina le sonrío y puso su rostro sobre el pecho desnudo de la rubia para escuchar su corazón.

\- "¿En verdad late por mi? Es tan difícil aun creerlo." Regina comentó tímidamente.

\- "Por supuesto, mi amor. Creo que el beso de amor verdadero significa algo, ¿o no?" Emma sonrío amablemente y movió unos rizos color chocolate que ocultaban parte del rostro de Regina, poniéndolos detrás de su oído para ver mejor su semblante que brillaba más que un sol de verano después de haber hecho el amor.

\- "Te amo tanto. Nina, Henry y tú son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. A pesar de todo, valió la pena el sufrimiento y aunque me arrepiento de haber causado daño a otros y creo no merecer esto; no puedo evitar sentir satisfacción pues al final algo bueno surgió de tanta oscuridad." Regina dijo con honestidad y Emma sintió su corazón palpitar aun con más amor y orgullo por ella.

\- "Todo es mejor ahora, Regina. Es tiempo de darle vuelta a la hoja y disfrutar de lleno este momento y los muchos más que vendrán para nosotras, para nuestra familia." Emma besó su frente.

Después de muchos besos y caricias, ambas finalmente se quedaron dormidas y tuvieron el mejor sueño que jamás hubieran imaginado. Emma jamás había compartido una cama por más de un par de horas después del acto, siempre huyendo a su departamento, pero esta vez era diferente; esta vez no quería irse. Estaba en casa; estaba con Regina.

* * *

\- "Buenos días, amor." Le saludó Regina mientras abría sus ojos lentamente y la imagen más bella complació su vista: el hermoso rostro de Regina sin maquillaje.

\- "Hola, mi vida." Emma respondió y señaló sus labios rosados con el dedo para que Regina la besara.

Regina se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un pequeño beso, después simuló levantarse de la cama pero Emma protestó muy ofendida.

\- "¿Qué clase de beso es ese? Vuelve acá!" Emma la jaló hacia ella y reclamó sus labios con los suyos.

\- "Mmmm…" Regina gimió con esa voz sensual que solo ella poseía y Emma de inmediato sintió su temperatura elevarse.

\- "Eres una Diosa de la tentación." Emma comentó entre besos y Regina pasó su lengua sobre los labios de Emma.

\- "Claro. Soy una Reina, ¿qué esperabas?" Regina dijo jugueteando y sus manos acariciaron los senos de Emma, haciéndola gemir de placer pero luego la dejó de nuevo para levantarse de la cama.

\- "¿Oye, a dónde vas? Emma reparó y se sentó en la cama, viendo como Regina caminaba desnuda hacia una puerta. _Pero que hermosas curvas…_ Emma pensaba al verla. "No es justo… no me dejes así."

\- "Después de todo, la tortura es mi especialidad… pero preferiría continuarla bajo el agua." Regina le guiñó el ojo. "La tina está lista y esperándonos, _princesa_." Dijo con sensualidad antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

\- "Ooooh." Emma se lamió los labios y caminó detrás de ella para entrar al baño.

Al entrar al baño, Emma de pronto se sorprendió cuando vio a Regina voltearse nuevamente para verla de frente y algo "nuevo" era parte de su cuerpo, aunque no precisamente.

\- "Guau… Eso _si_ es sorpresa." Emma se mordió el labio inferior.

Regina se había materializado un "strap-on" de _pene_ púrpura para satisfacer a su compañera.

\- "Es lo más _cercano_ para darte una probada de lo que tu me diste en el Bosque Encantado, solo que yo ni de broma me convertiría en hombre para hacerlo; son olorosos, peludos, y creo que tenemos suficientes hijos como para arriesgarnos a tener otros." Regina le dijo y Emma sonrío.

\- "Lo siento… Es que en el Bosque Encantado no vendían condones, además ni idea tenía de que algo así pasaría entre nosotras—claro que no me arrepiento—pero no imaginó cómo debe haber sido para ti vivir ese embarazo." Emma le dijo y se introdujo en el agua cálida y Regina se metió después de ella.

\- "Y yo no puedo creer que olvidé beber antes mi poción mágica que evitaba tener hijos. Me tomaste por sorpresa y debo admitir que ni por un instante pensé en eso… solo quería estar contigo y disfrutar la noche con mi _galante príncipe_ plenamente." Regina admitió.

\- "Mira quien no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos tampoco." Emma le dijo sarcásticamente y Regina le salpicó de agua.

\- "Pues aun y con lo difícil que fue vivirlo, no me arrepiento de ese descuido. Amo a Nina y ver sus ojos me hacía sentir que volvería a verte a ti también. Dejaste huella en mi vida y jamás pude olvidarte. ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo, si Nina era un constante recordatorio de esa noche que me marcó para siempre." Regina le dijo y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios.

\- "¿Fue amor a primera vista?" Emma le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

\- "Aunque en este momento quisiera borrarte esa sonrisa de_ tontita_," Dijo Regina jugando. "debo admitir que si lo fue. En cuanto vi tus ojos, sentí que había encontrado a mi alma gemela y me terminé enamorando de tu _exasperante_ personalidad."

\- "Gracias, supongo." Emma se río porque para Regina era muy difícil decir las cosas sin inyectar su dosis de sarcasmo.

\- "Ven aquí." Regina le hizo una seña con el dedo para llamarla.

Emma se levantó para moverse más cerca de Regina y la morena le tomó de las caderas y la acomodó frente de ella, apenas unos centímetros de donde se encontraba erecto su miembro. Las manos de Regina exploraron el atlético cuerpo de Emma y la rubia sintió su piel erizarse con el tacto de la alcaldesa, disfrutando cómo la tocaba. Regina besó el tonificado vientre de la sheriff y Emma se inclinó para besar su boca nuevamente, encontrando infinito placer en tan solo sus besos.

\- "Si prefieres puedo remover este juguete, Emma. No quisiera obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres." Le dijo Regina entre besos.

\- "No. Quiero sentirte dentro de mi, Regina. Déjalo ahí, de hecho es bastante excitante que te lo hayas puesto." Respondió la rubia y continuó besándole con deseo. "Mmm… toda tú eres increíblemente sexy."

\- "MMM… Emma." Regina gimió al sentirla bajar sus caderas e introducir el miembro dentro de su cuerpo.

\- "¿Sentiste eso?" Emma preguntó al ver la cara de placer en Regina.

\- "Si… este no es cualquier juguete, cariño. Lo creé con mi magia y estamos conectados, podré sentir lo que tu sientas y compartiremos el orgasmo." Contestó Regina.

\- "Yo también quiero uno…" Emma le dijo.

\- "Entonces deberás... _*mmm*_ practicar tu mmmagia [...] pues para que funcione debes... _*ahh*_ crearlo tu misma." Regina le dijo con un poco de dificultad pues Emma había comenzado a mover sus caderas y el placer nublaba su mente.

\- "Créeme que ahora SI me interesa hacer magia." Emma dijo entre respiros profundos.

Regina le sostuvo de la cintura y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo con Emma sentada en ella, estimulando sus músculos internos y haciendo que poco a poco su placer creciera, sintiendo también ella la réplica de su esfuerzo.

\- "Regina…" Emma susurró mientras sentía sus músculos contraerse. "Mmm..."

Emma se sostuvo con las manos en las orillas de la tina y Regina besó sus pechos expuestos, dejando que su lengua jugará con pezones firmes. "MMM… Más…" Escucho implorar a Emma.

\- "Estoy cerca…" Emma dijo y Regina disfrutaba escucharla, aunque no era del todo necesario pues también ella sentía el climax cerca.

\- "Te adoro, Emma." Regina le dijo y besó sus labios.

Regina se movió con más vigor y su pelvis golpeaba contra Emma cada vez con más fuerza, el agua salpicaba hacia todos lados desparramándose fuera de la tina pero a Regina no le importaba en este momento el desastre en su elegante baño. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era complacer a Emma y hacerla venir en un orgasmo sin precedente.

Ambas pronunciaron el nombre de la otra al momento en que llegó su climax y Emma colapsó en los brazos de Regina. Se miraron a los ojos exhaustas pero enormemente complacidas, se besaron y permanecieron una dentro de la otra sin moverse por un largo rato, hasta que el agua comenzó a sentirse fría y por fin se separaron un momento, solo para que Regina hiciera correr el agua de la regadera sobre ellas mientras la tina se vaciaba.

\- "Tenemos… _*beso*_ … que … _*beso*_ ir por … _*otro beso*_ nuestros hijos." Emma dijo entre múltiples besos.

\- "Ya lo sé, pero es que no puedo parar ahora que te tengo." Le contestó Regina mientras acariciaba su espalda y sentía el agua tibia rodar por sus cuerpos. "Es tan perfecto este momento."

\- "Y habrá muchos más, eso es seguro." Emma sonrío y acarició el rostro de su amada.

\- "Eso espero, así que ya voy a parar de insistir ahora porque se nos va a hacer tarde y todavía hay que preparar el desayuno." Regina dijo conflictuada.

\- "Allá lo hacemos. Solamente nos llevamos los insumos." Emma le besó el hombro, tomó el jabón y una esponja y le sonrío de nuevo. "Me permites el honor de frotar tu cuerpo?" Preguntó con solemnidad y provocó una hermosa sonrisa en Regina.

\- "Por favor." Le respondió Regina complacida y dejó que le lavara el cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos—y besos—más, terminaron de bañarse mutuamente y se cambiaron para ir a la casa de la "encantadora" familia Nieves por sus hijos.


End file.
